eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacey Fowler
Stacey Branning (née Slater) first appeared in November 2004. She came to live with "Uncle" Charlie, because of her mother, Jean Slater, who suffers from Bipolar Disorder. Stacey Slater is played by Lacey Turner, who has won multiple of awards. Loud-mouthed, opinionated, difficult, and liable to give you a slap if you get on the wrong side of her. On paper, Stacey Slater is trouble with a capital T, but in reality she's a whole lot more than that. Feisty Stacey attracts trouble wherever she goes. You could feel sorry for her, or argue that she's to blame for the mayhem that surrounds her. Although she might seem to have a heart of stone, but her tough exterior is a smokescreen for her vulnerability. With the tough family life she's had, it's no wonder that she's felt that life's odds were stacked against her. So far she’s had to deal with abortion, drug abuse, mental illness, an affair with her father-in-law Max and even murdering her rapist, Archie Mitchell. Who can blame her for being angry? Oh, Bradley perhaps… but he’d apologise if you stepped on his foot! It was announced on the 29th April 2010 that Lacey Turner had decided to quit the role of Stacey Slater because she would like to try out new roles. It has been confirmed that she is leaving in 2010 along with her on-screen mother, Jean Slater (Gillian Wright). Storylines Stacey moves to Albert Square in November 2004 after Jean, her mother who has Bipolar Disorder kicks her out. Immediately after moving in, she causes trouble by trying to seduce men and leading Lucy Beale astray by getting her drunk. Eventually though, she settles down by taking over Zoe Slater's stall and with her mother and brother, Sean who join her in 2006 in the square. She later becomes friends with Ruby Allen. She also starts a romantic relationship with Bradley Branning and Stacey becomes pregnant with him. Unfortunately, Bradley doesn't want the baby so she has an abortion leaving their relationship in ruins. Bradley later dumps Stacey so Stacey decides to have an affair with his father, Max for revenge. Stacey however, reconciles with Bradley after Max's wife, Tanya becomes pregnant and Bradley eventually proposes to Stacey, leaving Max jealous. Stacey marries Bradley Branning in November 2007, but the marriage is short-lived when her affair with his father, Max Branning, is revealed, on Christmas Day 2007 after Lauren Branning records their affair and burns it onto a disc. Tanya throws Stacey out and Bradley says that he doesn't want anything to with Stacey, which leaves Lauren feel very guilty. In 2008, Sean proposes to Roxy Mitchell and they agree to marry, but when their big day arrives Sean goes missing so Stacey and Roxy decide to go looking for him. Mo however, is more interested in finding her pet parrot and this causes a fight between Roxy and Mo. In 2009, brother, Sean, disappears, and in April her best friend, Danielle Jones, dies. Soon after she starts to suffer from Bipolar Disorder. Stacey leaves the square, but returns after weeks and weeks in a mess. She has a one night stand with Ryan Malloy and is raped by Archie Mitchell in the launderette. Stacey's divorce from Bradley then comes through but her mother, Jean decides not to tell her as she thinks it will make her condition worse. In September 2009 she is sent to be sectioned, screaming Bradley's name just before he leaves to Canada, with girlfriend, Syd Chambers and her son, Noah. Stacey is then sent in a car screaming, saying she is okay. Stacey returns from the mental asylum on December 2009 and her and Bradley reconcile their relationship but Stacey finds out that she is almost 3 months pregnant. She immediately thinks that the baby is Archie's and she tells Bradley. On Thursday 18th Frebruary 2010, Stacey and Bradley get married but Stacey's friend, Becca Swanson is angry because only Jean and Max are invited. Becca then later reveals to Archie's daughter, Ronnie Mitchell that Stacey was raped by Archie and that Stacey is pregnant with his child. But, Ronnie tells Stacey that it cannot be Archie's child because he had chemotherapy 2 years ago and it stopped him from having children. Bradley later tells Becca that him and Stacey are leaving Walford to start a new life together, Becca immediately calls the police and tells them everything about Stacey's baby and Bradley leading to the police suspecting Bradley as the killer. Bradley later dies after falling from the roof of the Queen Vic on Friday 19th February 2010 due to a police chase. This leaves Stacey distraught and it is revealed that Stacey was actually Archie Mitchell's murderer, not Bradley. Stacey later disappears from the square on Tuesday 23rd February 2010 after realising that Bradley is dead and will never come back. After a month since Stacey's disappearance, Stacey is found by Max on Friday 26th March 2010 and they argue over who's fault it was that Bradley died. Stacey is forced to by Max to admit to killing Archie, but he later changes his mind saying that Bradley wouldn't of wanted this way. On April Fool's Day 2010, Lauren tells Stacey about how Max won't celebrate her 16th Birthday so Stacey lets Lauren take a dress from her stall for free and she also persuades Max to celebrate Lauren's birthday with a party. Before the party, Stacey visits Ryan's flat and she sneaks a letter into his bag saying that he is the father of her child. During Lauren's birthday party, Stacey overhears a conversation between Ryan and Janine and she finds out that they have been pretending to break-up to con Roxy. After finding out that Ryan and Janine are still together, Stacey quickly takes back the letter from Ryan's bag before he gets to read it. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Present Characters